Once More With Feeling
by SomedayWriter
Summary: Bella has a safe, dependable boyfriend who will never get close enough to hurt her. Will she be able to resist Edward, who represents everything she is afraid to want? AH
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Alice… you promised not to go too far with this…"

"Relax, Bella! They couldn't get me the right exotic dancers in time for tomorrow anyway."

I tried not to laugh out loud. Laughing would only encourage Alice more.

"I let you throw this party on the condition you'd keep it as understated as possible." I said sternly. "It's not like it's my 21st…"

She squealed in my ear, damaging my ear drums for sure.

"Your 21st may have been my biggest triumph. But yes Bella, I get the picture. We're old and decrepit 23 year olds now. It'll just be a nice dinner, us, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Boring Ass." She giggled.

"Ok, hanging up now. And you WILL be nice to Mike tomorrow, Alice. My birthday, my rules."

She hung up, muttering something about birthday divas.

So my friends aren't wild about my boyfriend. They are all loud, fun, flirty and beautiful in their own different ways. I'm surprised they let me hang out with them, to be honest. But we met in college, Alice and Rose dragged me out with them all and got me drunk and dancing on tables, and we have stuck together like glue ever since.

Whereas Mike.. he's reserved, like me. His job is not exactly thrilling… I'm not entirely sure what he does but it's something to do with insurance. I think. But he's nice to me, and he'll never break my heart. He probably won't get close enough to be able to. He's safe.

I carried on down the street, on my way to pick up takeout for dinner. Mike was working late tonight so wouldn't be coming over later to judge me on my food choices. A whole evening to stuff myself with Chinese, guilt free.

Mr Chang gave me a big grin when he saw me.

"Miss Bella! I haven't seen you in at least 3 weeks! You don't like my noodles anymore? I fire the chef."

I laughed and shook my head at him affectionately. "You can't fire your wife Mr. Chang. Her noodles are the best."

His grin widened even further. "I get you the usual Miss Bella. Take a seat."

I thanked him and sat on one of the comfy old sofas, getting it all to myself as I was the only customer.

The bell chimed and I looked up to see an incredibly attractive man walk in. I looked down again quickly but couldn't stop my brain registering his height, his dark, messy hair and the sexy stubble that highlighted his cheekbones instead of hiding them. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to slow my heartbeat down.

"Hi Mr. Chang." Holy fuck, his voice. Deep, smooth, velvety… it was a voice made for murmuring naughty things in my ears late at night. Wait, not my ears. A woman's ears. Probably his wife's ears. Shut up.

I was annoyed at myself. I didn't notice men, ever. I was content in my safe bubble, and Mike was there if I ever needed my needs taken care of. There was nothing special about this man to take me off his guard. Apart from his face. And body. And voice.

I was sitting, head in hands, eyes screwed shut and shaking my head at myself when he spoke to me.

"Um… are you alright?" said Sex Voice.

Please don't talk to the mad woman. Who does that?

I took a deep breath and tried to stop being a lunatic.I straightened up and smiled in the direction of the voice.

"Fine, thank you. Just…admiring the floor." What?!

"Really?" He sounded amused and somehow even sexier. "Your eyes are still closed."

My eyes flew open without my permission. Traitors.

"Hi." He smiled. His eyes are bright green and sparkling, and I wish I had eyelashes like that. Is he wearing mascara, or simply photoshopped?

"Is it ok if I sit?" He motioned towards the sofa and then sat down beside me before I could answer. Possibly because I was still staring at him dumbly.

"Mr Chang said you were a regular here too, but that can't be right." He said pleasantly.

My brain was starting to unfreeze, and thankfully my voice was clear and normal when I spoke.

"Oh I am. Chinese is my favourite."

He smiled at me. Is he looking at my lips? Am I drooling? I licked them quickly just in case. His eyes widened slightly and he looked away as he spoke.

"We must always miss each other then. I'm sure I would have noticed you."

I think I am hallucinating, but I play along.

"I definitely would have noticed you too." He turned to me and smiled a beautiful, crooked smile. "I mean…" I attempted to backtrack slightly. "I mean, most of the other regulars aren't as.." I gestured to his body vaguely.

His smile widened, revealing straight white teeth. I blushed bright red, eyes suddenly fixated on the forearm he had slung along the back of the sofa. It was tanned and muscled, with a light dusting of hair. My thighs clenched. Why are his forearms so hot? Oh god, he's leaning further towards me. I can practically smell him. I resisted the urge to sniff.

"Not as what? Forward as I am? I didn't really have a choice. I saw you when I walked in, and I felt drawn to you. You look so-"

"I have a boyfriend!" My mouth blurted. My loins glared at it, furious.

Sex Voice leaned back quickly, staring at me evenly.

"Miss Bella? Your order is ready to go." Mr Chang called over to me, seemingly oblivious to the tension zipping between his two regulars.

Somehow, I stumbled my way over to him and shoved him some money. "Have a nice day Miss Bella. Remember to read your fortune." Mr Chang twinkled at me.

I stuttered my thanks, taking a deep breath and walking back out past Adonis face. He was looking at me still… in a way that made me ache. Who is this guy? I had to get out from this delicious dream world in an alternate universe where muscly models came on to me in Chinese restaurants.

I nodded at him, attempting a smile, and carefully made my way out of the shop. I had to focus on each step, forcing my feet forwards instead of back.

I don't even feel hungry anymore. What the hell was that?

EPOV

What the hell was that?

My whole body was humming. I had to stop myself running after her. I had never had a reaction like this to a woman.

And she was taken.

Someone else got to touch that creamy skin, breathe in that delicious strawberry scent, and kiss those perfect pouty lips.

Someone else was responsible for that sweet smile that lit her whole face up.

I nearly growled. I wanted to kill him.

I shook myself as I went over to collect my food. I'd probably never see her again. It was ridiculous to feel like this about a woman I didn't even know. Maybe she was a horrible person in a beautiful angels body.

Mr Chang was smiling at me strangely. I love this dude. It's like he sees and knows everything going on inside people. I was once stood in line behind a small hispanic woman to collect my food. He had never seen her before, but he grabbed her hands and said "Leave him now. Before the baby is born." She had burst into tears and hugged him before leaving. She didn't even have a bump.

"Her name is Bella." He nodded at me. "And it fits her personality as well as her face."

You see what I mean?

"Bella." I repeated softly, testing the sound.

"She normally comes in on Fridays. But not every week." He winked at me.

I smiled at him in thanks as I paid for my food and left. I know where I'm hanging out next Friday. And the one after that. Every Friday until she realises I'm a better fit for her than whoever this shmuck boyfriend is.

BPOV

My fortune read: True love will find you sooner than you think.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

After rising late and listening to my parents wishing me a happy birthday on the phone the next day, I headed out to meet the girls and go shopping for something to wear to dinner that night.

They jumped on me as soon as they saw me, hugging me tightly and making a fuss of the birthday girl. I love my friends.

Drifting through the stores, Rosalie stopped me while Alice was distracted by which underwear to get to surprise Jasper.

"So what's up Bella? You're acting weird. I mean I know you're not the 'look at me it's my birthday' girl, but you're excited about tonight, right?"

Rose looked at me concerned. When we had first met, I had thought Rose hated me. Her and Alice had been friends in school, known each other far longer, yet Alice had leapt on me and declared me a best friend within a few days. I thought that had offended Rose deeply as she was distant for a long time. I soon learnt that this was the way Rose was; she is slow to warm up and accept people, but when she loves, she loves deeply.

"I'm fine." I smiled at her. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Because I couldn't stop thinking about green eyes, muscly forearms and a voice that made my heart quicken with desire, wishing he was under me, over me, surrounding me…

Calm down.

"Ewwww, was Mike round?" Alice practically yelled, eavesdropping as usual. "You have a dreamy look on your face. I thought he wasn't very good?"

Rose cackled while I turned bright red at the volume of her voice, looking around to see if the shop assistants heard.

"Alice! No he wasn't!" I hissed… then I grinned mischieviously "And no he isn't exactly mindblowing. But the rabbit you made me get is very helpful."

They both laughed and Alice shoved something at me.

"Go try this on, you closet sex fiend."

I stared at myself in the mirror. It took Alice and Rose hours, but as usual when they played Makeover Bella, they made me enjoy the view in the reflection for a change.

My long dark hair was loosely curled and hung in shiny waves down to my breasts, which were clad in a magical bra that showed them off perfectly in my simple, strappy black dress. The soft material of the dress clung to my body, skimming my hips and showing off my curves. The black heels borrowed from Rose elongated my legs and as Rose put it "gave me an ass to slay the hearts of men." My eyes were smoky and my lips were lightly glossed. I looked more polished than ever before.

I smiled at the girls standing behind me and thanked them. The looked amazing as always; Rose in a strapless siren red dress that highlighted her amazing rack and Alice in a shimmery silver crop top and black jeans that hung low on her hips, showing off her abs.

Emmett and Jasper were meeting at a bar right now, having some guy time and leaving us to get ready in the routine that we'd developed back in college. I had felt bad that Mike wasn't really involved, the only one that would be coming to the restaurant on his own, but stopped myself. He had made very little effort to bond with the other guys, who had tried to be friendly and were so easy to get along with. At first he was invited out to drinks and games with them, but after he said no for a couple of weeks claiming he had to work they stopped asking.

It didn't hurt me too much that my friends didn't particularly love my boyfriend, because I didn't particularly love him myself. It was so much simpler that way.

Rose's phone was buzzing and I smiled as she answered and I heard Emmett's booming voice on the other end.

"Hey baby."

"Yes I can hear that, Em." Rose was smiling.

"Ok well… maybe you should have checked with Bella first. Yeah, I'll ask her now."

I looked at her enquiringly.

"Emmett and Jasper went for drinks with a guy from Emmett's work. They kind of invited him to come along for the dinner too before realising it's a special night and they should check with you. They say he's a really nice guy but he won't mind if you say no. What do you think Bella?"

I was kind of relieved. With new meat there, maybe I wouldn't cringe every time my friends tried to engage Mike in conversation and he answered in his reserved, stuffy way.

"Of course he can come. I'm sure we can change the reservation, right Alice?" Alice gave me the thumbs up, already dialling. "What's his name, Rose?"

"Edward."

EPOV

I was having a great time. I've never been able to take Emmett up on his offer of going for a drink before, but luckily he is persistent. I was comfortable around him and Jasper straight away.

They were telling me about their girlfriends, and although they weren't going into too much detail (we are guys after all), I could tell those girls were loved a hell of a lot.

I was just coming back from the restroom when I heard Emmett ending a call to his girlfriend, telling her he loved her, then hanging up and grinning at me.

"Hope you're hungry Edward. It's our friends birthday and we're having a fancy dinner. You're coming too."

"Will he mind a stranger turning up to his birthday party?" I doubted it, if he was as cool as Emmett and Jasper, but I felt a bit weird about just turning up.

"SHE won't mind at all." Jasper smiled, exchanging a look with Emmett. "We've already asked her. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a lot better than we thought it would."

"Yeah, you can dilute Mike." Emmett snickered.

"Do we not like Mike?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head, but Jasper was ever the diplomat.

"Disliking someone requires them to have some sort of personality." He mused. "We don't dislike, you know… plankton. Because it doesn't do or say anything much. Like Mike."

Emmett was trying to keep a straight face. "Jazz, don't be rude to plankton."

I laughed at them. "Why are you guys having dinner with him if you don't like him?"

"He's our best friend's boyfriend. We'd do anything for her." Emmett looked serious for a second. "She's with him because she has a few iss-"

"Emmett." Jasper said quickly. "She might not appreciate us telling Edward about this." He looked at me. "No offence, man."

"That's fine, I don't even know her, I'm sure she doesn't want me knowing her business." I shrugged. "I can't wait to meet them all. Even plankton."

We made our way to the restaurant. It was a small Italian place, and the guys assured me it was the best place around. They explained Alice liked to go over the top for birthdays, but tonight she was being forced to tone it down. We were told the girls had arrived already and shown up to a beautiful rooftop that held just one large round table for us all. If this was Alice reined in I'd like to see what she does when she's allowed to go as far as she wants. There were little lanterns hanging all over the place and flowers dotted round the edges of the roof. Candles on the floor spelt out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA'. Wait…Bella?

My eyes shot to the three women sat around the table. My eyes quickly slid past two of them, both very beautiful and matching the descriptions the guys had given of Alice and Rosalie. And then my eyes landed on her. She was talking to Alice animatedly, not having noticed our arrival. She was so beautiful. In Chang's she has been completely natural, hair tied back and no make up on, wearing jeans and a t shirt. She was just as beautiful then, but tonight she had highlighted her sexiness even more. I couldn't take my eyes off her huge eyes and shining skin.

Then she looked up and saw me. Pink spread across her cheeks instantly, and her lips parted in surprise. I quickly smiled at her, hoping she wasn't angry, hoping I didn't seem like a stalker.

Her smile back was radiant. And then confused.

The group of old friends greeted each other and the guys introduced me. Alice gave me a huge hug for someone so petite, whilst Rosalie hung back slightly, simply giving me a pretty smile. Then I came to Bella while the others caught up with their girlfriends.

"Hello stranger." I wanted to hug her, but I didn't want to freak her out anymore.

She blushed again. I loved it. "Hi. So you're Edward, huh?"

"And you're Bella." I grinned. "Happy birthday. I'm not stalking you, I promise. I work with Emmett. Lucky for me, he has some beautiful friends."

She almost smiled then huffed to herself. "You better turn that charm off before Mike gets here."

Fuck. Mike. Fucking Mike. Plankton. I had completely forgotten he would be joining us, and I would have to watch Bella with him all night. I was regretting sitting down opposite her. I now had front row seats to torment myself with seeing them together. But I remembered the way Emmett and Jasper spoke about him, and suddenly felt a lot more interested now I knew he was Bella's guy. Why was she with him? What had Emmett been about to say?

We were all sat round the table now, with a space left between Jasper and Bella for Mike. It annoyed me that he was so obviously late. If I was Bella's boyfriend…

I was opposite Bella, across the round table, and between Emmett and Alice. I was chatting to Alice, and liking this pretty ball of energy more and more each second. She and Jasper complimented each other so well. He was the calm to her hyper storm. I could tell she was just as perceptive as Jasper though, and I noticed every time my eyes were drawn like glue to Bella she cocked her head at me and smiled softly.

"Good evening, everyone." I heard a formal voice say. It was Mike, slipping into his seat besides Bella. I tensed as he kissed her, thankfully just on the cheek, and wished her a happy birthday. Was this the first time he had seen her today? What a douche. I scanned him quickly. He was fairly good looking, in a bland and clean sort of way. Blond hair swept back from his face with slightly too much gel, pale blue placid eyes, clean shaven with a slightly jowly face. I rubbed my own stubble thoughtfully. This was the type of guy Bella liked. I had thought she was attracted to me at Chang's, but I couldn't be more different from the man she had chosen to be her boyfriend.

Alice leaned into me slightly, "She's playing it safe."

I looked at her, confused, and she looked back intently for a moment before smiling brightly.

"So Edward, what are you going to order?"

BPOV

He was here… Sex Voice, I mean Edward, was at my birthday meal. He was right across the table from me, and I was desperately trying not to be so aware of his presence. He was laughing hard at something Emmett was telling him, and I wanted to be over that side of the table, wanted to know what made him laugh.

I tried to concentrate on poor Mike, telling me about his day. I couldn't remember ever seeing him laugh with Emmett. I murmured something vague in response and excused myself, needing a moment to get my head together.

I looked in the mirror of the ladies room, breathing out slowly and hoping my face didn't look too flushed from the wine. I was being ridiculous. Yes, Edward was beautiful, and my friends seemed to love him, but I didn't know him at all. We'd barely spoken. I had committed to being with Mike, to being safe and loved and never hurt the way James had hurt me. I knew Mike. He was dependable.

I would be Edward's friend, and I'd get used to his beauty eventually. I had got used to the rest of my friends' perfection, and never lusted after Jasper or Emmett. Once I got to know him, I probably wouldn't fantasise about him anymore. He'd have something that would put me off, like Emmett's thick bushy chest hair or Jasper's smelly feet.

I smiled at myself, congratulating myself on my regained control, and slipped back out to the corridor leading back to the roof.

"The Call" by Regina Spektor was playing softly, and I hung around for a minute enjoying one of my favourite songs. When I looked up again, he was coming towards me slowly, smiling that ridiculous crooked smile.

"Hey birthday girl." Don't use that silky voice on me.

"I haven't been able to speak to you much tonight… I'm sorry if I'm crashing your party."

I shook my head at him and smiled. He looked so concerned.

"It's nice having you here Edward. You seem to be having a good time."

"I am." He was stepping closer to me now. "Are you having a good time…with Mitch?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to ignore how close he was to my body. If I just leaned forward… his chest would be touching mine.

"His name is Mike, and you know it."

He grinned at me and leaned in to murmur in my ear. My heart stuttered as I breathed in his scent. He smelled clean and manly, and his warm breath was peppermint across my face. How did he do that? Didn't I just see him eating pizza?

"It's just a feeling and no one knows yet." He sung softly along to Regina's lyrics. I tried not to have a heart attack. He moved back and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

I cleared my throat. "Edward… I hope we can be friends." Emphasis on _friends, _buddy.

"Of course. I'd love to get to know you, Bella."

I smiled at him, relieved, and slowly made my way past him, back to the table. I had to look back, and I saw him leaning against the wall, looking back at me. The look in his eyes made my womb shiver.

Alice stood up and tapped her knife against her glass when everyone had finished their main meal.

"Bella…" She began.

"Oh no.. it's not time for the exotic dancers is it?" I squealed.

Everyone laughed while Mike tutted quietly at me and moved my wine glass out of my reach. I tried not to notice Edward's eyes narrowing at his movement.

"I told you Bella, Fernando is unfortunately busy elsewhere tonight. He did send you his love though." Alice chirped at me.

I blushed deeply. Fernando had made me remove his thong with my teeth two years ago, at my 21st party. My dad had been present, and hadn't been able to look me in the eye again for the rest of his visit.

"As I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted by the birthday girl… Bella. We love you so much. Thank you for being the kindest, most generous, most easy to wind up friend in the world. If I could, I'd throw you a wild party every year…but I hope tonight was more to your tastes."

She grinned at me and my eyes welled up slightly as all my friends looked at me with love in their eyes. Wine always did make me emotional. Rose, sitting next to me, put her arm around me and yelled "Get to the cake, Alice!"

"Oh, yes… CAKE!" Alice announced, as two waiters came out, carrying a huge chocolate cake between them, covered in candles.

"Jesus…I hope you can blow hard, Bella." Emmett cracked himself up while Rose punched him affectionately on the shoulder.

Edward met my eye, and I looked away to the cake quickly, blushing.

"Once Bella has made her wish, anyone who wants cake have some, and then to the dance floor!" Alice gestured to the other side of the roof, where a DJ was suddenly setting up.

Everyone cheered when I finally got all the candles blown out, and Rose started dishing out cake to everyone. Mike took my arm lightly.

"Bella. I have a gift for you." He said to me quietly, setting a small package down in front of me.

I opened the perfectly wrapped present to find a pretty rose gold watch, and smiled at Mike brightly. _Thank god. It's not a ring. _

"It's beautiful Mike. You're so sweet, you shouldn't have. Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He cleared his throat, looking pleased and embarrassed. "Well now you can't be late for our dates."

You were doing so well Mike, don't ruin it.

He explained to me that he couldn't stay and dance as he had a 7am breakfast meeting the next day. I assured him it was fine, secretly pleased I could let my hair down and go crazy with my friends now. Mike wasn't a fan of me doing anything in excess, like getting drunk or devouring enough Chinese for two people.

Once we had said our goodbyes, I looked round to see the table was empty, my friends having gravitated to the dance floor. Jasper was busy at the bar, pouring shots for everyone.

I felt a stab of disappointment when I couldn't see Edward anywhere.

Jasper brought me a shot first, sitting down beside me for a minute.

"Pretty watch." He commented. I wanted to ask where Edward was.

"He's gone downstairs to make a phone call. He'll be back in a minute. I don't think he could tear himself away. So you like him?"

Jasper is so in tune with how I'm feeling sometimes, it scares me.

"Yeah… I mean I haven't spoken to him much. But if you guys like him, I'm sure I will too."

"Uhuh…" He eyed me. "I certainly think he likes you. Well, I better get Alice her alcohol before she attacks me." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way to the dance floor.

The night quickly became messy and so much fun. I think Edward might have been slightly scared when he emerged back on the roof about 20 minutes later to see us all dancing like crazy people. Alice was on Emmett shoulders pouring beer into his mouth while he did the maraca, while Jasper was twirling me and Rose about in some kind of erratic ballroom style. He stared for a second before bursting out laughing, taking a shot and coming to link arms with me, spinning me around like we were at a barn dance.

"Yesss Edward!" Emmett yelled.

I don't remember much after that point.


End file.
